The present invention relates to a multi-functional planter with the use of folding legs. The market of selling planters is very competitive. Most planters in the market consist of molded plastic. Others are made from materials such as fiber, porcelain, clay, foam, and metal. All of the materials consist of many different patterns, textures, and designs. These planters are typically made into the same shapes such as pots, bowls and window boxes that are often low to the ground and only have one purpose or use.
Consumers prefer planters that can be flexibly used in different circumstances to create a desired aesthetic appearance. For example, a multi-purpose planter that can be raised and supported on legs, or transformed to be used as a hanging basket on a deck, patio, porch, etc. provides more options for the consumer. Furthermore, consumers wanting the ability to use the planter outside as well as inside is another advantage.
Another important aspect is that consumers want planters that are easily transformed from the initial configuration (shipping/hanging basket position) to the raised configuration (plant stand position . . . when legs are folded down). In a retail setting it is very important that the consumer can easily and quickly understand how to transform the planters. It is also important that this is done without requiring assembly and without accessory parts such as bolts, nuts, washers, etc.
One of the most important cost factors in this industry is transportation. It is critical that the planters can be tightly packed and condensed for transport as they may be imported from other countries. This is also important as it pertains to distribution. The planters may be directly shipped to horticultural growers so they can grow plants/flowers in the planters, then ship the product to retailers on tightly configured shipping racks. The planters may also be shipped to a distribution facility, packaged in a box, stored in a warehouse, then shipped to retailers or even directly to consumers through UPS or Fed Ex. It is desirable to provide a planter that minimizes all of these associated costs
Another aspect concerns removable inserts for holding plants/flowers in planters. If the plants/flowers deteriorate and become poor in quality, the retailer wants the ability to dispose of the plants/flowers in the insert without discarding the planter itself. Further, retailers want to offer inserts tailored for each season to be used so that customers come back each season to purchase different inserts from the retailer after they have purchased the original planter.
Thus, a system having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned issues is desired.